Everytime
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Ma era tutta colpa di Apollo. Ecco. Sì.


**Titolo**: Everytime  
**Personaggi**: Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
**Genere**: fluff, erotico, romantico  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Avvertimenti**: oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 656 (Fidipù)  
**Note**:Scritta per la Notte bianca #9 con i prompt: _het, lemon e fluff_ per l'uova challenge e per la 50places con il prompt: _baita_.

Silvia si strinse nel maglione, osservando la neve che continuava a cadere copiosamente: forse non era stata una buona idea scappare e rifugiarsi lassù, decretò con sé stessa mentre lo sguardo celeste guardava il panorama.  
Ma era tutta colpa di Apollo.  
Ecco.  
Sì.  
La colpa era del rosso se lei si ritrovava confinata in quella piccola baita: lui l'aveva fatta arrabbiare, facendo il cascamorto con Reika – anche se sapeva benissimo che, il rosso, aveva semplicemente aiutato la mora dall'ennesimo attacco di sfortuna acuta che l'aveva fatta scivolare – e lei aveva pensato bene di farlo schiantare contro il muro e scappare fin lassù.  
Psicocinesizza e fuggi, il piano vincente che lei usava ogni volta e che poi finiva quando Apollo la ritrovava e…  
Scosse il capo, sentendosi le guance farsi roventi mentre ripensava a come il ragazzo metteva fine al suo _fantastico_ piano; un sospiro le uscì dalle labbra, mentre osservava la neve cadere troppo forte e troppo fittamente.  
Apollo, quella volta, non sarebbe andato da lei.  
Per quanto istintivo e selvaggio, aveva anche un minimo di spirito di sopravvivenza, quindi doveva prepararsi a passare la notte da sola in quella baita.  
Sospirò, sedendosi davanti al caminetto e guardando le fiamme salire verso l'alto, continuando a darsi della stupida per essere andata fin là, borbottando anche qualcosa contro suo fratello che, ancora, non aveva venduto quel piccolo chalet: «Sono proprio una stupida» borbottò fra sé, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e poggiando il mento su di esse.  
«Sono d'accordo con te, principessa.»  
Silvia sobbalzò, voltandosi indietro e incontrando uno sguardo dorato che la fissava serio: «Apollo…» mormorò, guardando il ragazzo con gli occhi sgranati.  
Apollo si scosse il capo, facendo cadere i fiocchi di neve che gli s'erano impigliati fra le ciocche e chiudendo la porta della baita dietro di sé: «Bene, Silvia, parliamo del perché mi ha schiantato contro un muro…»

Silvia gemette, mentre stringeva a sé il corpo del rosso e sentiva le sue labbra percorrerle il collo, lasciando una scia umida dietro di sé: «Ma tu non eri arrabbiato?» bisbigliò, carezzandogli il polpaccio nudo con il piede e sentendo soffiare contro la sua pelle.  
«Sì, tanto.» dichiarò Apollo, continuando a scendere finché non incontrò il seno nudo della ragazza; Silvia sospirò, allungando il collo e osservandolo mentre prendeva il capezzolo fra le labbra e iniziava a succhiarlo voracemente, mentre lei gemeva, stringendo le dita fra i capelli fulvi.  
Una mano di lui scese, posandosi fra le gambe della ragazza e penetrandola, facendole sfuggire un gridolino dalle labbra: «Apollo...» sospirò la giovane, mentre il rosso continuava a suggellarle il seno e tormentandola con quel dito finché non si sentì esplodere.  
Il ragazzo sorrise, leccandole il seno e posizionandosi fra le gambe della giovane, entrando nel suo corpo con un movimento veloce, iniziando subito a spingere e guardandola negli occhi, finché non la vide venire con un sorriso sulle labbra; continuò quell'antica danza fino a quando non arrivò l'orgasmo anche per lui.

«Ti odio.»  
Apollo smise di giocare con le ciocche della ragazza, osservando il capo posato sul suo petto, senza vedere l'espressione di Silvia: «Come?»  
La ragazza si voltò, fissandolo male: «Non è giusto! Ogni volta riesci a vincerla te!»  
«Stavamo facendo una gara a chi viene dopo?»  
Uno sbuffo poco signorile uscì dalle labbra della giovane, che montò sulla pancia del rosso e lo guardò dall'alto in basso: «Io ero arrabbiata con te!»  
«Ehi, ero io quello che è stato lanciato contro un muro senza motivo!»  
«Avevo un motivo validissimo!»  
«Sono curioso di sentirlo!»  
Silvia aprì la bocca, rimanendo ferma e decretando che, se gli avesse detto il reale motivo per cui l'aveva psicocinesizzato, lui l'avrebbe presa in giro a vita; quindi, richiuse la bocca e strusciò il bacino, avvicinandosi lentamente a quella parte di lui che voleva risvegliare: «Silvia..» ringhiò il rosso, prendendola per i polsi e guardandola male.  
«Dopo te lo dico, ok?»  
«Ti odio, Silvia.»  
«Me lo dici ogni volta.» sentenziò la bocca, baciandolo a fior di labbra, mentre si liberava dalla stretta delle sue mani e lo conduceva all'interno di sé per un secondo round.


End file.
